bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bold Clone
[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=114778 Archive 1] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=123141 Archive 2] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=139428 Archive 3 - Sept. '10/Apr. '11] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=142611 Archive 4 - Apr. '11/May '11] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bold_Clone?oldid=150672 Archive 5 - June/Dec. '11] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bold_Clone?oldid=167944 Archive 6 - 2012] Re: Antidermis I have all four movies and that image was upload by user, The Oracle23 on CBW back in 2009, but I doubt he is active/online to answer our question. Hmm, I doubt it is seen in the fourth movie...so, I will go watch the movies and see I can find that image. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 22:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Shadow Unfortunately, BZP had shut down their old forums and so everything is gone including the Official Greg Discussion topic. So I'm using Google's cache thing to check through it (there is 321 pages) and scan through the Q & A. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 05:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Toa Nuva Blog Read Entry 9, Bold Clone. Helryx was present on that entry and same with Trinuma, however both were not mentioned by their names. Helryx was mentioned through her voice while Trinuma was only described as the massive warrior with the Staff of Artakha. There were other characters present too except none of them were mentioned by their names. I know we don't list characters that are mentioned only...but some of these characters like Airwatcher and the other Dark Hunters from the Dark Hunters contest should be on that list, otherwise it sort of contradict what Greg F. had told the winners about giving their creations each a storyline role... Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 04:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re2: Spoiler Template Unfortunately, there's still a bit of an overlap. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:54, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes! That's much better! :D BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Bionicle A-Z Article Deletion Hey man. If you're going under such criteria, you should also delete the BZPower and BioMedia Project pages. At least give me a copy of what I had there, it took me quite some time to write that. Bionicleaz (talk) 18:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Guurahk204 Thanks. I added the right categories tags so something similar won't happen in the future. Bionicleaz (talk) 20:31, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Guurahk204 Re: Retirement Best of luck to you too, Bold Clone. We miss you on here. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 21:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Leaked images Hey Bold Clone, I was going through the upload log and found a couple leaked images. Could you delete Kakama.jpg and Earthprotector.jpg? Thanks in advance. ToaAuserv 19:48, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hey, Bold Clone. Just wanted to let you know that there's a vandal running amok by the username of User:Russel crussel. I'll leave the administrative action to you. Shadowmaster 00:31, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, he's been banned already. Shadowmaster 00:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'd like to let you know that I've nominated Bionicle Heroes for deletion, and After Great Cataclysm has been up for deletion for 2 years. Take whatever action you'd like on those. Shadowmaster 00:46, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Reboot naming scheme Do you really think we should call the pages "reboot" instead of "2015"? I feel that calling them 2015 makes more sense as the revived line has been repeatedly called "BIONICLE 2015," not "BIONICLE Reboot." Also, not sure why Maskmakers would need a (Reboot) tag in the title when there was no existing article by that name. If we're going to tag literally every page concerning the reboot with (Reboot) we might as well start a new wiki just for the reboot. Perhaps we should vote on this? Also, as an aside, at the very least I think it would have been best to leave redirects at the (2015) articles because that has now broken several links and could potentially lead to people creating those articles again in confusion. ToaAuserv 18:58, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, 1) it's a temporary name, and 2) what do we call stuff introduced in 2016? "Reboot" covers all that is introduced and re-introduced in the reboot. :Additionally, "Maskmakers" is a page we should have; it was a position in Metru Nui for advanced crafters and forgers such as Vakama. :I would prefer the system Wookiepedia is using, but as I said, this is a temporary fix. I would like to have the wiki discuss the matter further sometime soon. :And finally, fix the links. How hard is that? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 03:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering: Do you think we should have a small-text redirect at the top of each article that has a "Reboot Universe" counterpart? For example, with the reboot Tahu, something like - "This page is about the character from the 2015 reboot - for the Tahu of the classic universe, go here" Just a suggestion, but a good one in my opinion. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC) This wiki needs a background image Could you maybe use this image of this symbol as a background and click on tile and fix on the please? Because this wiki needs a background image. Yeah, that sounds good. What you're suggesting would honestly be better, since it would be more apparent to the casual viewer. Incidentally, what are your feelings on this reboot? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Opinion on Reboot Yeah, I gotta agree with you on that. I was a fan of the series from day 1, and I instantly got invested in the story and the world that it created - primarily thanks to the phenomenal MNOG, whose cherished 8-year-old folder remains on my desktop to this day, and to me is probably the best media adaptation of the series yet. But the fact that they already had this beautiful world set up, with the Matoran, Turaga, etc., and threw it all out the window and started from scratch seems a bit of a waste. Takua/Takanuva was my favorite character in the original series, so to see that he probably won't be appearing in the reboot is... disappointing, to say the least. However, on the flip side of things, since this is all in an alternate universe we no longer have to worry about the reboot screwing any more with the continuity of the original. I will give the reboot credit, I'm glad it's returning to a more mythical/legendary tone reminiscent of how the Classic series used to be up till around '04, since that was one of the main things I loved about the early years, and I never liked how Farshtey progressively began "Doing in the Wizard" as the series entered 2008, as it robbed the series of the originality and epic feel that it started out with, and ultimately kinda ruined it by feeling the need to explain that which didn't require explanation. Sooo... yeah. Glad they got rid of all that hooey in the new series. With that said, though, I can't help but feel that what little we've seen of the new series kinda lacks the... timelessness... of the 2001 original. This AU version seems to be a bit too toyetic for my taste, what with the Hero Factory-esque designs as opposed to the simple-but-elegant look of 2001, and the printing on the chestplates REALLY doesn't work for me. Plus, the art style of some of the promotional images look far too cartoony in comparison to the 2001 art, and makes me worry that they won't be taking the story anywhere near as seriously as the original. This new Makuta (glad they returned to that name) also seems to lack the omniscient menace of the original, and seems more like a jealous schmuck who succumbed to his own invention by accident. Also, if the names "Jetarangs" and "X-Glider" are actually the legit mask names, that's just... BEYOND stupid. Still, I guess we'll just have to see where things go with this new series. I guess I'm probably more than a bit blinded by nostalgia, but thus far I'm terribly ambivalent. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 07:41, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh... OK, that makes slightly more sense; they honestly had me worried there. But still, my other points stand. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Another enthusiastic wiki user + read my blog And I thought I spent to much of today on this wiki! You've been editing pages every time I've looked at the activity box. Also, please comment on my blog post "Rise of the Toa Spherus" (a story by me). MAZEKA (talk) 18:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Deleting redirects I'm a little confused as to why you're deleting the redirects. It makes perfect sense to me to have Protector redirect to Protectors, because that way if people can't remember whether the article title is plural or not, either way works. ToaAuserv 22:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Missing Wordmark and New Theme Hey, I noticed that the wordmark for this Wiki seems to be missing; is it just a problem for me, or are you experiencing it as well? Also, since we're updating the theme and layout here to get rid of that bland and dusty Bara Magna theme, might I suggest that the wordmark be changed to either a picture of Kini-Nui or the Three Virtues symbol? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:50, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be honest: I have no idea what a wordmark is. I probably deleted it when I was working through the unused images. I'll see if I can root around for it. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:21, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Problem solved; I accidentally deleted the wordmark earlier. I've restored it. I still have no idea what a wiki wordmark is. :D --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:43, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Categories Oh, so they were gonna be added anyway? OK, then, sorry 'bout that. Wow... this is gonna be a pain to undo... --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm gonna have to do that later; I have a crap-ton of college work that needs to be done. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) OK, I'm taking a quick break from this academic fecal matter. So, lemme get dis straight: The categories that are being added to the templates and removed from the articles are ones that apply to all Matoran of that type, such as "Matoran Universe", "Matoran", "Characters", specific type of Matoran and the type of element? So stuff like the dates the Matoran were featured, the places they lived, etc., remain the same? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:29, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Correct! So locations like "Mata Nui" and "Metru Nui" stay on the pages, because not all Matoran live on those islands. Years like "2001", "2002", etc. also stay on the pages since not all Matoran were featured in those years. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 21:32, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Infected Masks With all due respect, I think we should keep at least a couple of those images on the Infected Kanohi page, since they illustrate the various ways the masks have been used. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Fair enough, as long as we don't mess up the spacing. Sounds like a good idea. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC)